The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to curler exercise apparatus for exercising a user's extremity muscles at a pivot joint, for example an arm curler.
Various exercise apparatus are known for exercising a user's extremity muscles at a pivot joint, including for strengthening the bicep muscles of the arm. The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive and effective curler exerciser.